


灵魂互换计 番

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灵魂互换计 番

文星伊在树边含情脉脉地看着金容仙，月光如银素般泄在二人身上。

“今晚要一个人睡吗”

“我都不是一个人呀，不是有你的身躯陪我”

金容仙总是难以忘记这几个月来偶尔清晨里唤醒她的不是闹钟，是下面难以平扶的胀痛感。

掀起被子总是能看到裆部高高凸起，每每感叹当alpha真不容易。

糟糕，这种感觉又来了…

“要不，今晚让我的身躯陪陪我？”

文星伊又何尝不是，天天都面对着这么丰满的身材，渴望着肉体交错后欢愉做爱。

那晚她们单独趁剧组的人入睡后，打着手电筒把固定帐篷的支架卸下来找了块远离工作人员的空地又搭了一个。

先主动的一方是金容仙，搭帐篷时她清晰地看到文星伊弯腰时工字背心下的黑色内衣和深深乳沟，平日里她没少运动，虽然是自己的身躯，还是让金容仙起了反应，热情肆意高涨。

在文星伊钉完最后一颗钉子后，金容仙站在背后欣赏她弯腰下去时高高撅起的臀部，饱满富有弹性，她有些忍不住上去抱住她，硬邦邦的东西顶在文星伊臀后。

文星伊再清楚不过自己的身体了，可能折腾到后半夜应该是没问题，她隐约中有些害怕。

我竟然要被金容仙上………

金容仙扛起文星伊就往帐篷里蹿，

她轻轻地来回抚摸着她光滑的大腿根部，感受她腿部的柔美曲线，一边偷偷留意着她的变化，她也知道自己最敏感的部位就是大腿根..

文星伊的脸更红了，眼睛也闭上了，呼吸的速度开始加快。

不是的吧.. 比平常还更敏感.. 

金容仙试图继续向下抚摸，慢慢地滑过她的膝盖，在她膝盖这反复抚摸。

“你觉不觉得我这里很好摸”

“我觉得你哪都好摸”

文星伊说完却低下了头，好像意识到自己说多了。

“喂！好你个文星伊，我不是天天跟你说不要觊觎我的身体吗！”

“管你说过什么呢，你现在是我女朋友”

文星伊揽过金容仙的脸庞，唇对唇贴了上去，小舌撬开齿贝，在口中肆意游逛着。  
呼吸愈发愈变得沉重急促，手上也没闲着，两个人默契地替对方脱衣服，急忙想去除这些阻拦她们做爱的障碍物。

文星伊迫不及待地想解开金容仙的裤口，  
早知道不买这条皮带了，真后悔

“你以后不许用这条皮带”

“？为什么，它很好看” 

“因为不好解！”

“文星伊..” 金容仙双手撑在身后，看着那个人脸贴在自己腰部，凭借一点点手电筒光费力地解皮带。

“嗯？” 文星伊还在埋头苦解

“我下面.. 有点奇怪的感觉，你懂吧”  
“就是有点涨痛，有点难受”

“我懂”

终于解开了，文星伊帮金容仙脱下裤子，当着她的面掏出她的肉棒，已经硬挺的不行了，尺寸大的惊人，完全孛、、/力起，压着内裤弹动着。

金容仙感叹尖叫

“啊啊啊啊.. 它怎么变成这样了.. ”  
“它怎么了啊！它会不会坏啊！”

“你安静点！想把整个剧组都吵醒吗”  
“这很正常好吗！”  
“不对，也不正常，只有我的身体这么好”

文星伊自恋臭屁地说着

她又何尝没感觉到奇怪呢.. 刚刚金容仙一直抚摸大腿根，她觉得身体开始发热，下面莫名有什么东西涌流出，有点痒痒的，而且这种感觉比平时没贴抑制剂的时候还要强烈，还要明显。

平时在家的时候，每次洗完澡浴室里都能残存对方的信息素，彼此早就抑制不住想进入对方身体了，奈何只能憋着。  
金容仙假装闭着眼睛，实则半睁半闭状态看着那根棒抵在文星伊花蕊边，血液逐渐往下半身流动，整根直挺挺的站立起来。

刚一碰到的时候，金容仙感觉身体里过了一丝电流，全身酥麻麻打了个激颤。

文星伊渴望地张开双腿，下面已经湿得泛滥。

“你能不能进来”  
“已经两分钟过去了”  
“你是不是和我冤家路窄，想把我那个玩意憋坏”

“怎..怎么进去啊”

“就这样进来啊，你怎么这么笨” 文星伊握过那根棒，主动向里面推送。

“我.. 我不会… 要不你来.. ”

“我又没有！”

“这样..这样摆动吗..”

文星伊终于抛弃了最后一丝理智，现在的她只想快点体会被插入的快感。

“你太慢了吧… 嗯… 快点.. ”

“怎么.. 怎么变快… ”

“笨蛋，我坐上来好了”

文星伊跨坐在她上面，很快地将枪又再度插入穴中，雄伟的它仍然高举，文星伊不禁发出愉快的呻///吟

她主动摆动臀部，把身体重心移动向下，这样做果然插得更深，而且不停晃动也使她体内的枪向里面四处撞击。

“嗯…………”

“这么舒服.. 没想到….. 这么… 实在太棒了…”

“拜托你.. 晃动地快点吧.. 唔…” 金容仙感受到快感蔓延全身，双手抱着文星伊的臀部撑开，也学着一上一下地插动起来。

金容仙抓紧文星伊的细腰，配合着自己的动作用力向上抽插几乎每一下都直抵花心

活塞运动只抽插了几十下，金容仙有些忍不住地想让文星伊赶紧退出来，她有些绷不住了。

金容仙感受到文星伊的肉棒被逐渐勒紧的感觉，让她有点承受不住，就要释放出来。

“要不你先.. 起开一下..”

“怎么了，不会要射.. 了吧 嗯………啊嗯….”

“嗯..”

“喂喂喂，这才….才十分钟”  
“姿势还没换”  
“不行，你先忍着，不许射”

文星伊加深了跨坐力度，坐在那里左右晃动让枪在体内游走。

“忍不住了..星啊….. ”

“我不想被传出去我不行好吗”  
“我平时都… 都.. 一个多小时”

“唔… 不行了！”

金容仙赶忙推开爬在自己身上的文星伊，抓过她还在抱着金容仙脖子的手。

让她帮自己急速上下套弄，感受到枪猛烈地收缩着，滚烫的白液大量射出，无力地倒在文星伊怀里身躯萎缩抽动着。

文星伊只想记仇金容仙一辈子。

好不容易梦幻的当一次omega，第一次做还没高潮。

还折腾到后半夜呢，做梦做到后半夜还差不多。

山间的鸟儿开始上班了，剧组人员也陆陆续续起床，最开始发现金容仙不见了的是经纪人。

“诶，金容仙呢？”

那一头文星伊的经纪人也齐声喊道  
“文星伊的帐篷没了！！”

整个剧组的人围在空地上的一个帐篷前，有刷着牙的，脸上泡沫还没抹掉刮胡子的，拿着面包啃嚼早餐的，还有拿着粉饼化妆的…………

金容仙的经纪人推了推文星伊经纪人  
“你去”

文星伊经纪人搡了搡金容仙经纪人  
“你去”

“我可不敢去！”

“我也不敢去，还是您去” 文星伊拽着导演往帐篷门口推

“说的好像我敢一样” 导演挥手往后退了几步

就这样几个人在帐篷前叽叽喳喳了几分钟

“干嘛啊” 文星伊懒洋洋地冒出了个头，揪着帐篷挡住真正还在熟睡的金容仙赤裸地躺在里面。

随后叫化妆师进来替金容仙遮住脖子耳根锁骨上的吻痕

整个剧组群又炸开了锅，

化妆师：你们猜，谁是攻

场务A：还用想吗，文星伊是alpha好吗

化妆师：！金容仙反攻了！文星伊被种了好多草莓！

服装B：啊？她们接吻了？

灯光C：啊？她们那个了？

收音D：啊？她们领证了？

音响E：啊？她们怀孕了？

等她们出山回家后的第二天，各种娱乐报标题劈头盖脸式轰炸

———————— 金容仙文星伊喜得爱子，两人手挽手同回爱巢。

本来人气就爆棚的她俩，有了这番无意间炒作，新片票房仅一天就破亿了。

庆功宴上导演乐的合不拢嘴，醉醺醺举着酒杯朝她俩敬酒。

金容仙是个名副其实的酒精垃圾，仅在酒杯上抿了几口脸就红扑扑的，文星伊肩上多了个草莓糯米团子。

“我们回家吧？” 文星伊轻轻地在她耳边说着，温热吞吐拍打在金容仙耳道里。

“嗯..回家~”

金容仙直线都走不了，走路歪七扭八，整个人失去了力气被文星伊架着。

“啊西，把我身体都吃胖了，怎么这么重”

秋季不同于夏季，一切都显得静美安逸。

跟几个月前的那个夏日里一样，她们又跌进了水里。

“你怎么又拉我啊！！”

金容仙被游泳池旁的台阶打了个磕绊，摇摇晃晃地拉着文星伊跌晃进泳池。

秋日的气息行走在微凉的风里，树影婆娑，人们端着酒杯谈的不亦乐乎。

秋之雨来得酣畅淋漓，仿佛要冲走最后一块夏之痕迹，悠长迷人的雨点声取代了聒噪的杂烩声。

金容仙早晨时醒来还是躺在几个月前互换灵魂那天的同一间酒店房间里，一切仿佛像一场梦，也不记得昨晚具体发生了什么才能换回来。

反而文星伊在跌进泳池的那一刹那间突然说出那句话：你怎么又拉我啊。  
几个月前那晚发生的记忆被瞬间唤醒。

文星伊找到了她们会互换的原因，但是无论金容仙怎么求她她都不愿意告诉。

因为她不想再当omega了。

每当她们接近带水的池子时，文星伊像只怕水的仓鼠，跑的比仓鼠王还快，连泡澡都不愿意。

可是金容仙似乎很怀念当alpha的感觉，她不想再被她插得软弱无力。

“星啊.. 你慢一点好不好..” 

“嗯啊…… 嗯嗯……………”

这已经是她们今晚的第三次了，文星伊让金容仙爬跪在床上，手扶着床头，卖力地插动着身下的人。

没有一刻让她嗓子有休息的时候。

胸部暴露在空气中一上一下地抖动着，十分情----------///// 色。

“不好，不慢”

说着alpha又加快了抽插速度，她幼稚地想证明她床上功夫很好，只是那位垃圾忍不住而已。

跨年那天晚上，金容仙坐在浴缸边怎么也不愿意出来。

“你干嘛呢，半个小时了，小心脱肛” 文星伊担忧地敲着厕所门。

金容仙这两天一直吃不下饭，连最喜欢的炒年糕闻着都想吐，丁辉人在片场捧腹大笑嘲笑她不会是怀了吧。

她收工后戴着墨镜口罩帽子，裹着黑色羽绒服，总之能掩藏的全掩藏了，去药店买了根验孕棒。

金容仙呆呆地看着验孕棒白色显示区上的两根红线…

“完了文星伊！呜呜呜呜呜”

她只穿了件文星伊oversize的白色T恤，大白腿缠挂在她身上爆哭。

“我怀孕了”

文星伊怔怔地抱着正在捶打自己的女朋友，任由她蹂躏。

等她缓过神来后，轻轻地搀扶着金容仙让她坐在沙发上

“嫁给我吧金容仙” 她在沙发前单膝跪地，手里什么都没有。

“你妹啊，这是什么求婚方式”  
“啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”

长安洞火拳捶打得更加厉害了……………

钻石也好，黄金也罢，什么都比不上文星伊抱着金容仙喜极而泣的样子，那晚的文星伊哭的比金容仙还凶。

金容仙一脸黑线看着枕在自己肚子上的文星伊给她递卫生纸

唉，就这么卖了自己。  
算了，她还是在床上厉害就好。

怀孕的人没少折腾没怀孕的人，文星伊经常大冬天顶着睡意，被金容仙踢醒后开着车满大街找没关门的泡菜汤店、寿司店、烧肉店……  
打包买回来后裹在被窝里的金容仙只是嗅一嗅，吃了两口后丢在地上继续关灯睡去……

那还能怎么办，自己的老婆宠着呗。

将来的日子一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起养孩子吧。  
越来越喜欢，心心又念念。

完


End file.
